


Scream For Me

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean eats you out, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Orgasm, not really sure what to tag that as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean eating you out until you scream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/70041240064)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

Dean pulls you down on the motel bed, and gives a grin.

“Dean…what are you doing?” You ask. His hands lower to fiddle with the button on your pants.

“I’m gonna eat you out, baby. Gonna eat you out until you’re screaming my name.” Dean grins. He undoes the button to your jeans and pulls down the zipper. Arousal shoot through you as you watch Dean slowly pull down your jeans and panties, taking them off and dropping them to the floor.

Dean spreads your legs, and leans down, tongue flicking out, making a quick swipe up your folds, which have begun to get wet.

“Getting wet for me already, Y/N?” Dean asks, a smile playing on his lips. His lips find your clit and he sucks, making you give a soft moan.

You can feel Dean smile against your folds as he leaves your clit and lets his tongue roam around, pressing between the folds and licking stripe after stripe, tasting you.

“Oh, fucking hell.” You moan. “Shit, Dean.”

Dean laughs. “Taste good, Y/N.” He’s sucking and licking and it’s making you writhe and moan.

“Dean.” You moan. “God, Dean.” His tongue practically fucking your pussy, and when it isn’t it’s roaming up to clit to run across it. You give a whimper, feeling Dean’s mouth everywhere, and your hands latch onto his hair to keep his head between your legs.

You can feel him smiling again, and you look at his hunched body to see that he’s glancing up at you with lust-blown green eyes, and you softly moan as his ministrations increase. You’re back is arching, mouth agape, and eyes shut, panting as arousal continues to shoot through you.

“Dean…gonna come. Oh, god…” You pant. “Dean…” You come with a moan, on Dean and you watch with a moan as he pulls up, lower half of his face shining with your juices. “Dean…”

“Not done yet, Y/N. Told ya I was gonna eat you out ‘til you scream…and I intend to do so.” His face goes back between your legs, and you give a short cry, all the sensation and arousal coming back.

“Dean.” You moan. “Fuck…” He’s not letting up and the area is slowly increasing in sensitivity from Dean’s mouth. You’re panting because everything is feeling so good, and you’re moaning because you can feel another orgasm rising. “Dean…” Your voice is getting louder with every lick and suck Dean gives, and a whine passes through your teeth, feeling Dean’s mouth on your clit again

Dean keeps working at your pussy, pulling back for quick breaths of air before continuing to eat you out, and you can’t stop any of the noises that escape your mouth.

“Dean…Dean, god!” You next orgasm is almost among you and you won’t be able to keep it back. “Dean!” Your moans and cries become yells and you scream out Dean’s name as you come again, harder than last time.

Dean pulls back and you can see some of your juices running down Dean’s face.

“Fuck, Dean.” You give a soft moan when you see him smile and wink at you.

“Look like your gonna need help cleaning up.” Dean says. “I can help with that.” He gives another wink and you see his tongue glide across his lower lip.

You moan, aroused. “You fucker, you’re just going to make me make a bigger mess.”

Dean shrugs, and moves to help you sit up. “But it would’ve been so much fun though.” You watch him get up and slip into the bathroom to clean himself off, and you give a soft moan, thinking about how Dean would clean you up, given the chance.


End file.
